I Am Sailor Saturn
by Azalia
Summary: A story about Sailor Saturn >>>for Sailor Moon S


I Am Sailor Saturn  
  
By sailor silence  
  
  
  
Most of you don't know me for I am one of the more elusive Sailor Scouts but that's fine with me I'd rather have it that way the less publicity the better. Oh I'm sorry I haven't told you who I am my name is Tomoe Hotaru a.k.a Sailor Saturn the Sailor Scout of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. Surprisingly you'd think I'd be one of the older sailor scouts but I'm not in fact I'm the second youngest (Sailor Chibimoon being the first.) in the group but I don't mind at least I have a group to belong to. You see I've always been sort of an outcast due to my power to heal most thought it was sick and weird so naturally people shunned me and I also have sort of a dark past which I don't usually tell people but for the sake of those who see this I will. It happened when I was very little my father Tomoe Souichi was working on an important project and I of course was watching and listening when there was this huge explosion. Everyone except for my father died but he made a deal with and evil force that if he would allow them to take over his body they would save me. Naturally he agreed but unknown to him they had also used me to carry a entity known as Mistress Nine who lived inside me by feeding off my soul and when that wasn't enough they collected objects known as heart crystal from inside other people to fuel power for Mistress Nine. Of course she wasn't the only problem because of her I had this subconscious power where my eyes would glow a dark crimson red and I would technically electrocute people with a burst of power then I wouldn't remember what happened because of course I hadn't done anything at all. Then it happened my father's right hand woman Kaorinight kidnap my first and best friend Chibiusa a.k.a Sailor Chibimoon and Mistress Nine forced me too swallow her heart crystal to give her enough power to manifest herself through my body. I didn't give up though I fought with her from inside and just when she thought she'd won Sailor Moon gave up her power to transform to Super Sailor Moon to save me which gave me enough power to fight her and ultimately destroy her. But the fight wasn't over Mistress Nine had still called Pharaoh Ninety to this universe and he was destroying everything so I as Sailor Saturn sacrificed myself by using Death Ribbon Revolution to destroy Pharaoh Ninety but it wasn't enough and Sailor Moon using the power of her pure heart and the power of her friends powered up to Super Sailor Moon and all the pure power was too much for Pharaoh Ninety and it destroyed him. Then I was reborn once again as Tomoe Hotaru but the story doesn't end there for my power was needed once again. Another evil force called Galaxia was planning to take over the universe but she of course was a pawn in a bigger game for Chaos the ultimate evil in the universe turned on her using her body as a vessel as Mistress Nine had mine. Even when me and all the other Sailor Scouts had died at Galaxia's hand Sailor Moon now in her eternal form still managed to defeat Galaxia using the power of her pure heart and her love for us and the universe. She freed Galaxia from Chaos's grasp and sent Chaos's power into all the star seeds for as we were told Chaos is to powerful to be contained inside one person rather his powers must be scattered into all the star seeds in the universe where his power can never grow. Galaxia now free from Chaos's evil agreed to send all the star seeds back to where they came from and our universe was saved once again. I don't know if I'll ever need to be Sailor Saturn again or if I'll ever even need to fight but I do know this I will respond to the call of my duty as the protector of the princess and I will try and protect this world from destruction if the need should ever arise again. True I don't really like being the Dark Scout but someone has to do it and at least I'm on the right side of things and not working for evil which I pray I'll never be tempted to do. As I said before I may be the Scout of Death and Destruction but at least I have friends who I know will never shun me for it who have accepted me for who I am not what I am. For I've accepted my fate as one of the eternal protectors of this world I am the Sailor Scout of Death Destruction and Rebirth I am  
  
Sailor Saturn.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I'm hoping to do a series on each of the Sailor Scouts and I decided to do Sailor Saturn first because she is my all time favorite sailor scout next to Sailor Moon of course. So please I am begging you REVIEW! 


End file.
